A Prom To Remember
by DraculauraRaven
Summary: Prom is coming up at Monster High, and everyone is excited! But will everything go to plan?


A Prom To Remember

_(If you haven't read my other fanfic – The Truth About Venus – this could get confusing!)_

One sunny day at Monster High, everything appeared to be completely normal – with Spectra hunting for gossip, Hoodude following Frankie, and Cleo bossing people around. But, as the students were about to find out, today was no ordinary day...

As everyone began to walk to class, the voice of their Headless Headmistress rang from the speakers: "All students are to go to the vampitheatre for an assembly immediately!" Everyone started to hurry to the vampitheatre, trying to be as quick as possible while dodging zombies – Headmistress Bloodgood only called an assembly when there was something big happening!

"Good morning students!" said the headmistress as the vampitheatre began to fill up, "I have an important announcement to make."

"Ooh, I wonder what it is!" said Lagoona Blue, "Maybe we're getting a day off this week?" wondered Clawdeen. Just then, the headmistress spoke again, and everyone went silent as she said "The annual prom has been moved forward this year, as a reward for all your hard work! It will be at the end of this term!" On hearing this, every monster in the room went mad! All of the ghouls began talking about their outfits, and all the boys started moaning about finding dates in time. It was pretty obvious, this prom was going to be the only thing on everyone's minds this term!

By the end of the week, the excitement of the prom had only grown. Several planning committees had been set up – Cleo was in charge of it all of course, but Operetta was planning music, Clawdeen was designing outfits, and Deuce was choosing some great food!

With only a few short weeks left, most of the ghouls – Draculaura especially – were still deciding what to wear: "I want to wear that pink dress, but then Clawd won't have anything to match!" she exclaimed to Frankie and Clawdeen at lunch "At least you have someone to go with!" replied Clawdeen, who was too busy designing outfits to think about finding a date. "Come on ghouls, we still have a few weeks left to sort things out!" said Frankie, ever the optimist.

The person who was by far the least excited about the prom was Twyla. Her friend Howleen had said to her several times "It will be fun! Don't worry!", but Twyla still wasn't sure.

Heath Burns, on the other hand, was totally fired up about the prom! He knew exactly who he was going to ask, but he wasn't certain if she'd say yes...

Ghoulia had been asked several times to teach monsters how to dance the Zombie Shake, so she had set up a dancing club for everyone. She had also made the decision of what to wear, and now she was just waiting for Slo-Mo to ask her to go with him (which could take a while). She was, perhaps, the most calm of all the students.

Another week quickly passed, and in that time a lot of decisions had been made. Catty Noir had agreed to sing a few of her songs, Holt was the newly-appointed DJ, and Operetta was going to perform a guitar solo or two! Also, Deuce had asked Cleo to be his date, and of course she had said yes! Draculaura was, of course, going with Clawd, Scarah Screams was going with Invisibilly, Frankie was going with Holt, Iris Clops was going with Manny Taur, and Lagoona was hopefully going with Gil!

So, currently, everyone was happy – even Cleo! All that was left to decide were the decorations, location, and a few people had yet to choose their outfits, as well as their accessories and hairstyle!

With two weeks to go until the big day, some of the ghouls organised a shopping trip! After school, Draculaura, Clawdeen, Frankie, Cleo, Lagoona, Abbey and Rochelle went to the maul together.

When they had finally finished buying things, it felt as if they had been there for days – their feet ached and so did their arms! But it was all worth it, as they had all got what they needed. Clawdeen had bought some hair dye and some lovely purple material, Rochelle bought some beautiful pink shoes, Lagoona and Abbey had found the accessories that they needed, and both Draculaura and Frankie had found new dresses! "This is going to look fangtastic with that necklace I found last week!" Exclaimed Draculaura, while Clawdeen admired Cleo's new golden headdress.

With their outfits sorted, the ghouls could focus on the rest of the party planning.

A couple of days after the shopping spree, Heath Burns announced that today would be the day he revealed who he was going to ask to the prom!

Everyone had already guessed who it was going to be, apart from the very ghoul he was going to ask... Abbey! Luckily for Heath, she agreed to go with him, but while everyone laughed and smiled, one ghoul sat in the catacombs alone, with only her guitar and pet spider for company.

Operetta had been hoping, just this once, that she would get a prom date, but so far, nobody had asked her. _I don't need a date, I'm performing! _She thought, but she couldn't help feeling a bit upset...

Suddenly, Operetta heard a voice: "Hey, I thought I'd find you here, can I hear your tunes for the prom?" It was Johnny Spirit, her newest friend, who loved music almost as much as she did – so she instantly put a smile on her face and said "Well of course I will! I hope ya like it!"

When she'd finished her 'performance', Johnny clapped and said "that was amazing! It will be the highlight of the prom!"

"If ya'd like, you could perform with me?" Operetta offered, and her friend instantly agreed! Together, they would rock the house on prom night!

By Friday, almost all of the party planning had been finished – and the students at Monster High were about to hear some great news!

"Guess what ghouls?! C.A. Cupid just sent me a text – she's coming to the prom!" exclaimed Frankie, "I think Raquelle Longlocks is coming too!" Lagoona chimed in, and Gigi Grant wondered "But I thought you told me they both left?"

"They did – but they're coming back just for the prom! Isn't it exciting?!" Spectra Vondergeist replied, "I'm putting it on my blog now!"

This had to be the most hyped-up prom in the history of Monster High!

In the week leading up to the prom, everyone was making plans for the evening before the big event! Most of the ghouls were going to creep-overs together, but some had not made any plans at all!

"There's not much we can do, seeing as we are staying in the dorms" sighed Rochelle, to her roommates Robecca and Venus, who nodded in agreement. Suddenly there was a small knock at the door - "Come in!" said Venus, as the door opened. It was Cy Clops, their friend, and he was holding two letters – one for Robecca and one for Venus! "They were on the floor outside the dorms" he said quietly. "Oh how lovely! Thank you Cy!" exclaimed Robecca, as the shy cyclops blushed and closed the door on his way out.

"Boo-la-la! Hurry up and open them – I want to know what they say!" said Rochelle as the two ghouls opened their letters...

Robecca was the first to read her letter, and it said:

To Robecca,

Would you like to come to the prom with me? I hope you say yes!

Your friend, Cy

"Well isn't that just the cat's pyjamas!" said Robecca, with steam coming out of her ears, "I'd better go and find him!"

"You're saying yes, right?" asked Venus as her friend opened the door, "Deary me, of course I'm saying yes!" she replied.

As the robot girl sped down the hall, her best friends smiled, for they both thought that Robecca and Cy were a perfect match!

"Maybe your letter is from a secret admirer too!" Rochelle said to Venus, who laughed as she replied "I highly doubt that!"

As Venus opened her letter, Rochelle saw a wave of confusion wash over her friend's face, for in the envelope was a drawing of what appeared to be a tree...

"Why would someone send you that?!" asked Rochelle, but Venus didn't answer. She had turned over the picture and found a note, which read:

Hi Venus,

I heard your school was having a prom, and anyone can go – if I turn up, will you forgive me for what I did? I'm still truly sorry.

From, an old friend

On reading the last words, Venus gasped, and stared in disbelief at the letter. "What? Who is it from?" asked her impatient roommate. Venus couldn't answer, even though she knew who it was who had sent it – a monster she hadn't seen in years...

It was the day before the prom, and everyone was heading off after school. Most of the ghouls were going to Cleo's pyramid for a creep-over, but some had other plans.

Clawd was taking Draculaura to the cinema to see her friend Elissabat's latest boovie, while Gil Webber went home, to reason with his parents about taking Lagoona to the prom. Gil's parents had never agreed to him going out with a salt-water monster, but he persisted in trying to make them see that his girlfriend was one of the nicest ghouls around!

It was finally the big day! Everyone was busy checking their outfits, and making sure that they were being picked up. Frankie Stein was altering her dress, which was a lovely shade of blue, with black and white details, while Clawdeen was trying on every pair of earrings that she owned, trying to find the perfect pair! Eventually, she settled on some shiny gold hoops, which matched her newest bracelet. Draculaura was torn between two pairs of shoes, black ones with pink bows, or white ones with pink hearts! She decided to call her friends to see what they thought. "Pink bows, definitely!" said Clawdeen, but Cleo argued "oh no, the white ones!" Those two ghouls never agreed on anything...

The final thing that everyone had to choose was make-up, and Viperine Gorgon had been helping almost every single ghoul out! Lagoona had on elegant sea-green eye-shadow, Jinafire Long had found some stunning scarlet lip gloss, while Catrine DeMew had her claws painted a beautiful shade of lilac!

Before long, it was time to set off to the catacombs for the well-anticipated prom, and everyone was buzzing with excitement! "Catty Noir's performance is going to be fangtastic!" exclaimed Howleen, to her best friend Twyla. The two ghouls had been helping each other choose what to wear, and Howleen was wearing a cute black dress with neon stripes, whereas Twyla had on a deep purple dress with a black belt. "I still don't think I'm going to enjoy this..." said Twyla, as they arrived at the school gates.

The first people to arrive were Cleo, Deuce, Ghoulia, and Slo-Mo, so they had to turn all the lights and things on. As the room lit up, they could finally see the results of everyone's hard work – and it looked amazing! There were banners, streamers, and balloons everywhere, and all of the fresh food was laid out neatly on tables at the side of the huge hall. The stage had been set up at one end of the room, with spotlights and speakers all ready for the night's performances.

It wasn't very long before everyone else started to arrive, and almost immediately monsters were dancing the Zombie Shake! Holt Hyde went straight to his DJ-ing, and everyone cheered when the Fright Song was played!

Rochelle, Venus, Robecca and Cy arrived a little late, due to Robecca forgetting the time again, but it appeared that lots of monsters were just arriving too. There was one boy, however, who Rochelle, Robecca, and Cy didn't know, but Venus seemed to...

"Why are you here?" she asked as she marched right over to the boy, who replied "Didn't you get my letter? I wanted to apologise, and besides, I...I missed you"

Venus suddenly calmed down, "Really, you did?"

"Of course I did, we're best friends, right?"

Then the two monsters hugged, a long overdue hug, and Venus said quietly "I missed you too, Cat Boy."

Soon after, the prom was in full swing – everyone was dancing and chatting, while enjoying the snacks too! Catty Noir's performance of 'Normal Ghoul' and 'Magic Carpet Ride' got everyone on their feet, even Twyla (with a little encouragement from Howleen)!

Suddenly, someone said "Hey isn't that Cupid and Raquelle? They look so different!"

And so it was – the two ghouls who had transferred to Ever After High were here – finally! Cupid greeted everyone with a hug, and there were several shouts of "We've been lost without your love advice!", while Raquelle was greeted with everyone saying "Your hair is even longer than when you left!", which she found quite funny.

It was clear that both of them had been highly missed, and that they had missed their old friends as well!

By now, the catacombs were full of people dancing – Holt even left the DJ-ing to Operetta while he had a dance with Frankie! Of course it was only fair for him to let Jackson have some time at the party, so he put in some earplugs for a while. The only problem for Jackson was that he had no idea who to dance with! Everyone else already had someone to dance with, or was too busy talking...except one ghoul who was standing on her own, watching her friends dance. It was Raquelle Longlocks, the vampire who also happened to be a princess. He remembered that she had never really liked parties, but he shyly walked over to her anyway, and asked her if she'd like to dance with him. He was surprised when she said "Me? Really?! I'd... love to!" with a shocked look on her face. So the two of them walked hand-in-hand to the dance floor, not knowing that Cupid was watching them with a huge smile on her face.

About halfway through the prom, it was time for Operetta and Johnny Spirit's performance. Operetta was a little nervous, they hadn't had much time to practice together!

After their song, they got a huge round of applause, and Draculaura shouted out "That was fangtastic!" Operetta was glad she had asked Johnny to be there too, she couldn't have done it without him!

As Holt started the music again, and the two musicians finished putting away their instruments, Operetta said to her friend "We rocked out there! I think we deserve a dance now!" and Johnny agreed, so the two of them went onto the dance floor to join their classmates.

As the end of the prom drew near, Holt Hyde spoke into the microphone: "Ladies and Gentlemonsters, it's time for the slow dances – so grab a partner quick!"

He then changed the track in his DJ booth before jumping off the stage to find his date, Frankie. Cleo and Deuce were the first onto the dance floor, soon followed by Draculaura and Clawd. Before long, the room was filled with couples dancing, even Abbey had agreed to dance with Heath for once! Cy and Robecca were dancing too, but neither of them were the best of dancers! Lagoona and Gil were among the first to start dancing, and it was clear that they had paid attention in dance class, as they danced so well together!

There was, however, a rather large group of people who did not have a partner, so they were standing at the side of the room, watching their friends waltzing around the floor. Among this group was Clawdeen, her sister Howleen, Twyla, Cupid, Raquelle, Venus, Christopurr, and Rochelle. "How many times has it been now that I haven't had a prom date?" asked Clawdeen, to no one in particular, but Howleen replied "I don't think you've ever had one!" Clawdeen glared at her before going back to watching the dancing.

Rochelle knew how her friend felt, she hadn't been asked to dance by a boy since she had left Scaris and her boyfriend Garrotte...

At the very end of the prom, there was a mini award ceremony – with the winners being announced by Draculaura. "First up is prom King and Queen!" the vampire ghoul said, before opening a small, black envelope. "And the winners are... Heath Burns and Abbey Bominable!"

Everyone clapped and cheered as the two monsters received their crowns. The awards continued for a little while, with Cleo winning best dancer, Clawdeen winning best dressed, and Frankie winning the 'special thank you' award. "Lastly, the cutest couple award goes to... me and Clawd!" Draculaura exclaimed, laughing and smiling as her boyfriend joined her on stage.

After the awards, it was time for everyone to head home. Clawdeen and Frankie were going to Draculaura's house for a creep-over, and Howleen was staying over at Twyla's house, so Clawd had to walk home on his own. Raquelle and Cupid went to a portal that could take them back to their new school, where they had dorm-rooms. Rochelle, Robecca, and Cy went back to their dorms too, but Venus stayed behind for a while, so she could talk to her old friend.

"So do you have to make your way home by yourself?" she asked

"I guess I'll have to – I didn't really have a plan, I've never been as organised as you!" he replied, with a laugh. Then the two of them said goodbye, and promised to meet up soon.

So now everyone had gone home, and the hall in the catacombs was deserted. Someone would have to come in and take down all of them in the morning! Everyone was tired from all of that dancing, so tired that they couldn't stay awake long enough to talk about the prom! But it was certain that they would be speaking of nothing else for the next few days! Every student had put loads of effort into making this prom memorable, and it had definitely paid off!

THE END

_(Raquelle Longlocks, in case you were wondering, is my OC. She is a vampire and the daughter of Rapunzel – you can read all about her on Raquelle_Longlocks_official on Instagram!)_


End file.
